No Way, Thank You
by cherryblossomrocks93
Summary: This is about pairings that I do not like in Star Ocean: TLH. In each chapter I will post which pairing that I do not like, so don't read it if I am offending anyone. Based off of "Pairings" from the Tales of Vesperia section.


I do not own Star Ocean: TLH.

* * *

Prologue

Edge was sitting on the Captain's chair, or what used to be the Captain's chair ever since the whole entire incident, (I really do not feel like explaining) minding his own business, when a certain brown haired human girl comes in. She pulled Edge out of the Captain's chair and dragged him to his room upstairs. Her fiery eyes were filled with rage, which made Edge shiver with fear.

"Edge!!! she shouted. After all of these years that we have known each other, I never would've guessed that you were gay!"

"Wh-wha! What the hell are you saying! Edge shouted. He never would've thought that Reimi, one of the first people that he had ever met and liked would even think that he would be gay. Who did you hear this from!?" he demanded.

"Why should I tell you, Reimi stammered while trying so hard not to smack him. You were trying to kiss… on the cheek."

Edge choked, trying so hard not to die. It was a joke after all, he really wasn't going to kiss him on the cheek, not in a million years. He was wondering how he was going to be able to persuade Reimi that he is not gay.

"Well," said Reimi, trying not to blow up.

"Really, would you really think that I am gay. Look, you know that I am not g-gay. So would you stop pestering me about ridiculous things like this?" Edge said.

Reimi wasn't convinced. She was going to get the answers, the real answers about Edge and him being gay. She stormed off and Edge shook his head in despair.

* * *

Meracle was with Sarah and Lymle talking. Sarah told them that there was this walkway that would end after a few short walks and it moved. Lymle was not being her usual self because of a certain green haired Eldarian was not with the crew. Meracle was thinking about (actually we don't know what she was thinking about, but probably about food). Reimi came into the room mad as hell. She sat down, sighing. They look at Reimi and asked her what was wrong.

"Well, Myuria said to me that she might think that Edge was gay," Reimi explained.

Meracle and Lymle cocked their heads and were confused. They both didn't think that Edge would be gay (didn't know what that word meant). Before they could ask that question, Sarah asked.

"What does gay mean?" she asked.

Reimi forgot who she was talking to. Lymle and Meracle were kinda innocent and Sarah was a complete airhead. She sighed, not really wanting to explain, so she told them to forget that she said anything and left the room.

* * *

Edge asked Myuria if she thought that he was gay. She was silent for a really long, but then she fell down on the floor laughing, for a really long time. She got up trying to look at Edge with a straight face but couldn't. Edge didn't think it was funny and stormed off while Myuria was still laughing.

* * *

"You think what? was all Welch said in her high pitched, annoying voice. Then she thought it might actually be true, because of these so called fanfictions about Edge along with other guys alone. Reimi didn't know what a fanfiction was anyway. Hold up one second."It was literally one second later when Welch came with that same fanfiction book and flipped through the pages until she saw one story involving Edge with Faize and read it out loud to Reimi.

_Edge and Faize were sitting together alone in their room. They both looked at each other thinking about what they should do. Thinking and thinking for a really long time they finally got what they should do. They kissed and hugged for about thirty minutes. _

Reimi was too busy covering her ears. She didn't want to hear this, definitely not this. She couldn't imagine Edge and Faize kissing each other, especially not Edge and besides he was Reimi's.

Welch was laughing hysterically. "That was funny!"

Reimi glared at her, wanting to beat the living day lights out of her. She turned off the projector, while Welch was still laughing.

Faize better be glad that he wasn't here right now, or she would kill him in a second but Edge was.

* * *

Faize sneezed. Crowe turned around and asked him if he had a cold.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Someone is talking about me behind my back, probably Lymle," Faize sighed. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

* * *

And I am done (fu fu) for right now. I could so see Myuria telling Reimi that Edge is gay, just to make Reimi mad and Edge insane.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

"I believe that we have a pedophile in the group, shouted Welch while holding that same fanfiction book that she was reading to Reimi. Him." Welch pointed to a certain Grayish- silver colored Eldarian. Edge was trying to hold him so he wouldn't kill Welch, even though it would probably save them from going insane.


End file.
